It's Not a Date (but it totally is)
by fyouflapjacks
Summary: When Dean asks Cas to go to an outside showing of his favourite film, he's just trying to get him out the house, it's totally not a date. HS AU


"Cas!" Dean yells, trying and failing to hide the laughter in his voice "Cas get back here!"

He tries to be surprised when his best friend ignores him completely, still jogging ahead of Dean towards the front of the crowd

"You get over here!" He calls back after just long enough that Dean had thought he wasn't going to reply at all. "Hurry up Dean, otherwise we're going to be so far back we won't be able to see anything."

Rolling his eyes cheerfully Dean picks up his speed to catch up with Cas, who's somehow managing to look graceful even when he's practically skipping.

If he's entirely honest Dean couldn't care less about actually being able to see the movie, even if he did spend more than he'd ever admit to Castiel on the damn tickets, it's more than enough that he's here with his friend at all. It tends to take a lot to coax Cas out of his house at the best of times, unless it's to hang out at Dean's place (for some reason Cas had at some point decided that Sam is excellent company. Dean supposes there's no accounting for taste. Their houses are also next door and so Dean maintains it doesn't really count anyway.) so Dean's still kind of surprised that Cas agreed to come with him at all. Even if he'd spent $50 he didn't have on the tickets when he'd found out about this, purely on the off chance that Cas would want to go.

So what, Dean thinks as he watches the guy practically vibrating from the amount of cotton candy he's eaten this evening, grinning as he heads back in Deans direction, so what if he is a little bit in love with the guy. It doesn't mean anything.

"For God's sake Dean, come along." The fondness in Cas' tone totally undermines the exasperation Dean knows he was going for, however, when Cas grabs a firm hold of the cuff of his jacket sleeve he allows himself to be dragged along. He absolutely does not blush when Castiel's knuckles brush along the inside of his wrist as they walk. He doesn't.

Much.

When they reach a spot Cas deems acceptable, near enough to the front that no one is blocking their view, but not so close they'll have to crane their necks too much to see, Cas plants himself firmly on the ground, only to have Dean make him get up again so that he can lay down the blanket that he'd been carrying in his bag. Cas huffs loudly but allows it once he realises that the grass had actually been kind of damp and there is now a soggy patch on the back of his jeans.

Deans gives a triumphant laugh when he finally settles himself beside Cas on the rug, pulling out a couple of sandwiches and Cas' favourite brand of chips (some weird vegetable things that Dean complains about but secretly kind of loves) as well as two beers that Dean had snuck out of the fridge at home. At their appearance Cas had rolled his eyes.

"Dean, you do realise we're only seventeen right?"

"Of course." And apparently that's all Cas needed to hear because he cracks open his bottle and picks it up by the neck, taking a long pull. Dean on the other hand curses himself and gingerly adjusts his position on the rug.

It isn't for another twenty minutes, after the two of them have finished their sandwiches, that the announcer finally comes out on stage in front of the screen to tell them the movie is starting. Dean decides his decision to keep the specific film they were seeing to himself was a good one at the precise moment that Cas' eyes light up and he squeezes Dean's wrist excitedly.

Castiel has always loved Top Gun, it's his favourite film as far as Dean knows, though he still has no idea why, and when he'd seen the open air showing advertised he'd immediately thought of Cas.

About half an hour in Dean realises that the temperature has dropped pretty dramatically and a quick glance to his right confirms that Cas is shivering like crazy. Dean totally isn't one for I told you so but he totally told Cas to bring another jacket. He's not really thinking about it when he slings an arm around Cas' shoulders to help him warm up, though he's definitely thinking about it when Cas shifts closer into Dean's side and leans his head on his shoulder.

Forget the rest of the film, Cas' head resting gently against Dean's shoulder is pretty much all Dean can think about, will ever think about. Dean is now officially sure that he is going to have to drop out of school because he will never be able to concentrate again.

When Cas presses even closer to his side and turns his head slightly to grin up at Dean all he can do is grin right back and tighten his arm around his best friend's shoulder and hope that the movie never ends.

Which is ridiculous.

Of course the movie ends.

Goose dies (Cas totally cried and Dean totally didn't) and Maverick gets the girl (the lucky bastard) and the movie ends.

And somehow, even though he watched the movie quietly and without complaint Dean's managed to miss something.

It's not like Cas says anything outright, he never does, it's more that he doesn't say anything at all.

The credits roll and Dean removes his arm from around Cas' shoulders and stretches. He takes a moment to bundle the blanket into his bag, burying empty beer bottles at the bottom, and stands up, rubbing absently at the grass now stuck to the knees of his jeans. By the time he looks over at Cas again there is a look of weary resignation in his friend's eyes and Cas simply says "take me home Dean" before sloping of to the car.

What the hell?

Several times on the car ride home Dean opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out, eventually he just gives up trying to think of anything, his talents of making idle chitter chatter to fill the silences apparently all tapped out for now.

Before long, though it feels like a freaking eternity, they roll up outside their houses and it isn't until Cas has his hand on the door handle about to get out that Dean knows he has to say something before Cas goes.

"What did I do?" Cas slumps a little but he takes his hand off the door handle "I mean I just wanted you to have a good time and I thought you were you know? I had a pretty good time and I thought you did too and-" Dean pauses abruptly, squeezing his eyes shut and burying his face in his hands he continues "Oh God was it the arm round your shoulders thing? If that made you uncomfortable I'm so sorry I just, you looked so happy and then I just sort of did it without thinking and I didn't mean to make things awkward and I-"

At that point Dean lifts his head from his hands to look at Cas only to find that there is already a pair of big blue eyes staring right at him. They lock onto his almost immediately.

"You know Dean" A wry smile starts to spread across Castiel's face and Dean suddenly feels like maybe he should be nervous "if you'd just told me this was a date then this could have all been avoided"

The bastard has the nerve to laugh at Dean while he spends the next couple of minutes sputtering and choking on his own saliva.

"What do you mean date? This wasn't a date." and Dean is sure it would have been so much more convincing if it hadn't taken him more than three minutes to spit the words out and if his face weren't bright red.

"No? Pity." Cas was still smiling and Dean decided that this couldn't end well for him but couldn't resist squeaking out

"How is that a pity?"

"Well." and holy crap when the hell did Cas get that close to him "if this was a date then I might be convinced to end it a little differently to our usual meetings." Oh sweet Jesus Dean can feel Cas' breath on his face and their noses are practically touching and anytime Cas wants to quit staring at his mouth would be totally fine

Dean prides himself on how well held together and not at all husky his voice sounds when he huffs out "Different in what way?"

"Well I guess you'll never know." Cas slaps his hands on his knees and grins "Goodnight Dean." He chirps cheerfully and he's up and out of the car before Dean can snap to.

"You asshole!" Dean yelps as he gets out of the car, catching Cas' arm as he strides past Dean's side (an unnecessary route around the car so he knew what he was doing to Dean, the absolute dick) and pushing him up against the side of the car "Fine! You win! This was a fucking date okay! It was a date because I've liked you forever and I've been in love with you for a little bit less than that and I wanted to do something nice for you and it turned out as a date! You happy now?"

If Dean was breathing heavily before it is absolutely nothing compared to how he is when Cas grabs Dean by the back of his neck and yanks him down so that his mouth is by Dean's ear.

"The reason I was upset is that you didn't kiss me you idiot." He mutters and then proceeds to pull Dean into the best fucking kiss of his life. Which is ridiculous because Cas has only ever kissed one person before and Dean knows for a fact just how drunk Cas was when that happened, he's the one who had to peel him up off the floor after all. Apparently in Cas' case practice is entirely unnecessary in becoming perfect because his lips move just right beneath Dean's and when Dean runs his tongue along the seam of Castiel's lips they part easily and apparently Cas knows damn well how to use his tongue too.

Dean's hands somehow find their way to Cas' hips under his shirt and frankly ridiculous jumper while one of Cas' is buried in his hair as the other runs up and down against the bare skin of his back.

Dean is in the middle of contemplating the merits of climbing back into the car while Cas is sucking what promises to be an excellent hickey onto his collar bone when they're forced to break apart by a shutter sound, accompanied by an extremely bright flash, followed with a gruff, low cough.

Dean knows that cough. Dean lives with that cough.

Crap.

The way Cas buries his head into Dean's chest confirms it and he risks a glance up only to find both his Dad and Sam standing on the porch, arms folded and with matching stern looks on their faces.

"Get over here Dean." John doesn't have to raise his voice for it to carry down the driveway to the car which they're still leaning against "you too Cas." and with the speed of men being led to execution the two of them walk towards the figures looming in the front door. Dean totally doesn't get a little thrill from the fact that he and Cas are still holding hands. He doesn't.

John is the first to crack and he starts to laugh so hard that he doubles over, Sam soon follows, leaning heavily on his father to stop himself falling over.

"You should see your face!" John wheezes out, setting Sam off on another round of giggles.

"Priceless." Sam adds

Dean runs the rest of the way up the porch steps to cuff the both round the back of the head. Hard. "Jerks!" and he's totally ready to give them a piece of his mind but Cas is laughing too when he looks at him and he just can't stay mad. He gets his revenge by reeling Cas in for a sloppy kiss right in front of them although, when his mother and Anna start cooing from inside and all four of Cas' brothers as well his Dad Chuck choose that exact moment to reveal their presence just inside the door of the Winchester residence , Dean has no idea if he won that one.

"I hate you all." Cas tells them cheerfully and Gabriel and Luke simultaneously flip him off before high fiving about it.

"Come on in." Chuck grins "we got you guys a cake."

The thunking noise Dean's head makes when he lets it fall against the door frame is actually pretty impressive.

"Did you all know this was a date before I did?" Dean asks and the chorus of 'yes' from everyone in the room (including Cas) is as exasperating as it is heartwarming.

An hour later and the jokes have finally stopped, for the most part. There really was cake which Anna and Michael had made that afternoon, but there was also pie which Mary had baked fresh so Dean kind of forgave her. Later Cas will cheerfully tell Dean that his favourite part of the night was when Dean's uncle Bobby called with Aunt Ellen and Jo just to congratulate them down the phone and Dean tried to smash it with his shoe. He would've succeeded as well except for John taking the shoe out of his hand mid swing. He'd settled for throwing the phone at Gabriel's head when he asked if they'd got to third base yet. Dean will retaliate to this comment by kissing Cas until he's breathless and no longer has any interest in doing anything that might make Dean stop.

In the meantime Dean has firmly decided that Samandriel is his favourite from both families, being that he's the only one who hasn't said a thing about it. Then again that may be because he's 8 and entirely uninterested in the love lives of other people.

"Hey Dean? Why do you have grass on your knees?" and yeah from the looks on the faces of every person in the room there was no one who didn't hear that little gem.

Dean takes it back, he hates Samandriel.

**Um, yeah so I don't really know where this came from but I hope you guys enjoyed it, yeah thank you for reading! :) Feel free to check me out on tumblr if you want, I'm godisnotonflatbread**


End file.
